


Phan One Shots

by magicalcouchpotato



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcouchpotato/pseuds/magicalcouchpotato
Summary: Wow, what a creative title





	1. Dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Dan's in his cousin's wedding reception, completely bored until he bumps with one of the groom's friend.

I was sitting on the table watching my cousin and her husband slow dance for the first time as a wedded couple. They looked so cute together, so happy, so in love.  
I always knew they were going to end married but no one ever believed me, damn it, I could've made a bet and win, why did it never occurred to me until now?  
Soon enough, the song ended and everyone started clapping, some even cheered. The wedded couple made a small bow while laughing and walked towards a table to talk to their guests.  
A waiter appeared next to me with some drinks in a tray. I grabbed a glass with ribena and took a small sip.  
"Hello there Danny boy" a feminine voice greeted me while messing my hair.  
"Hello Adelyn" I stood up from my seat and hugged her "Congrats on your wedding!" I let go of her to hug Ethan, her husband, too.  
"Thanks, it means a lot that you could come" Adelyn smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, You couldn't get married if I wasn't there to witness it" I said jokingly and we both laughed.  
"Of course, or else I had to get married again just so you could come to the ceremony" she giggled "Well, we have to greet the others, Enjoy the party!" She gave me a quick hug and dragged her husband to another table.  
Time passed quickly after that, dinner was served and eaten, the bouquet was tossed by the bride. Now, the dance floor was fool of people dancing to slow songs, and occasionally to a more upbeat one.  
I was starting to get bored, all I was doing was seating, watching couples dance.  
I huffed quietly and looked around. I noticed a bunch of people crowded around a table with desserts.  
Well, if I wasn't going to do anything else I might as well eat a few desserts to pass the time.  
I stood up and started walking towards the dessert's table. Apparently, I wasn't paying much attention to my walking as I stumbled a little and bumped with someone's chest.  
"I'm so sorry" I apologized quickly and looked up to the stranger's face. Pale skin, black hair and icy blue eyes, a striking combination if you asked me.  
"It's alright" the guy said smiling making me melt a little more, geez I should have more self control and stop having weird crushes with strangers "Umm, you look an awfully lot like the bride, are you his brother?" his voice took me out of my trance.  
"Uh, no, I'm his cousin, but it's not the first time I heard that we look alike" I looked at my shoes, that for some reason, became very interesting in that instant.  
"Oh, so you are Daniel" the guy said smiling again "Ethan told me about you, I'm Phil by the way"  
"Well, nice to meet you Phil, and just call me Dan" I told Phil. The name suited him. A pretty name for a pretty person.  
"So Dan, would you want to chat with me at my table?" he said looking a little nervous, but I decided not to call him out because I was internally nervous too.  
"Yeah, sure"  
Phil guided me to his table and I tried not to freak out, completely forgetting about the delicious looking desserts that were waiting for me.  
We both talked for a couple of hours. He was one of Ethan's closest friends. As we talked, I discovered that we both liked the same kind of music, tv shows, video games; we had a lot in common.  
After a while we were both in silence, it wasn't awkward or anything, but I couldn't stand it.  
I heard a guitar start playing, another slow song.  
"Hey Phil" I looked at him and saw him staring at the dance floor. He hummed to let me know that he heard me "Umm, I was thinking" I mumbled and started fidgeting with my hands.  
"Did you said something? I didn't hear you, sorry" He looked back at me. I let out a sigh and stood up.  
"Dance with me?" I asked trying to hide my nervousness.  
"Dan, I..." Phil started talking, of course he didn't want to dance, how stupid could I be? He was probably straight, he probably only wanted to be my friend or didn't want to get bored like me "I would love to, but I don't know how to dance" a small blush appeared on his cheeks.  
"Oh" I didn't know how to respond to that, unless... "I can lead, there's a lot of people in the dance floor so we can hide between some couples and they won't see if any of us makes a mistake, so?" I looked expectantly at him, offering my hand.  
"O-okay" he took my hand and we both went to the dance floor.  
We stood right in the middle, all the other couples were too busy slow dancing to notice us.  
I grabbed both of Phil hands and placed them in my waist, then I put my arms around his neck.  
We starting swaying to the song's beat. I felt Phil pull me closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. I didn't want the song to end. I wanted to stay like that forever. I felt relaxed and safe in Phil's arms for some reason.  
I looked up to Phil, only to see that he was looking back at me. Then, everyone else seemed to disappear, the music became muffled to my ears as I got lost in those beautiful blue eyes.  
Our faces were so close, noses almost touching. I could feel his breath. And suddenly, his lips were on mine. I don't know who leaned in first, the kiss was perfect but way too quick.  
Our lips only parted for a second before I started kissing him again.  
And so the song ended, but both of us stayed there, reluctant to let go of each other. We danced throughout the night, sharing kisses from time to time.


	2. I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parent!Phan spending christmas with their 4 year old son. Just some domestic fluff I guess.,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with a new fic? Oh gawd, I know it's been 84 years since my last update but finals have been horrible, and you know, school is important and all that jazz.  
> Btw, sorry that is short.

It was a quiet morning in the Howell-Lester house, wich was strange,  _very_ strange. Of course that didn't last long as tiny feet moved quickly, nearly tripping over, towards the master bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar, making it easier for the 4 year old to open it. He waddled to his parent's bed and climbed it. Once on the bed the little boy launched himself towards his peacefully sleeping parents, successfully waking them both up.

"Well, Good morning to you too Ethan" Dan said pushing said boy off of him and Phil and placing Ethan between them.

"Daddy, tomorrow's christmas!" Ethan sat up and started bouncing while giggling.

"It is, isn't it? We should probably get up and get ready if we want to visit your grandma early" Dan said sitting up and stretched while Phil let out a soft groan.

"Papa wake up! Santa is coming today!" Ethan started bouncing happily again. Phil grabbed Ethan and engulfed him in a big hug making him lay down on the bed and stop bouncing.

"Yes he is, but he won't come until you are asleep tonight, so how about we go grab some breakfast first?" Phil said letting go of Ethan and getting up of bed.

"I want pancakes!" the toddler said excitedly and jumping of the bed just to run out of the room.

"He has a lot of energy today" Dan said as he was putting on a hoodie, one of Phil to be exact, as the room felt particularly cold.

"He always has a lot of energy, pass me a hoodie please" Phil stretched and was hit in the face by soft fabric, and surprisingly,  instantly catching it "Always with the loving gestures huh?" he put on the hoodie.

"Of course" Dan snaked his arms around Phil's torso to hug him "Good morning, by the way" Dan pulled Phil down for a sweet short kiss, more of a peck because morning breath.

"Good morning to you too"

Both of them left the room and went to the kitchen where they found Ethan sitting on the floor waiting for them. The three of them started preparing breakfast. Ethan helped Dan to prepare the batter and Phil cooked the pancakes. 

Once they were done eating their breakfast Phil put the plated on the sink while Dan showered Ethan, so the toddler was ready to go when necesary and they both had more time to get ready without worries.

Soon enough they were all showered and dressed nicely and warmly to go to Phil's parents house. They packed the presents in the trunk of the car and buckled up Ethan in their seat and so they started driving.

The trip was something to say the least. The majority of the journey Ethan babbled and talked about everything he could think of and Dan and Phil tried to keep up with whatever their son was saying, then he fell asleep and both parents started talking quietly to not disturb their child.

Ethan woke up when the car parked in front of his grandma's house. Phil opened the door and unbuckled Ethan, helping him get out of the car. His shoes were instantly met with snow. Dan picked him up and the three of them walked to the door. Suddenly, a snowflake fell in the boy's hand, then another and another.

"Daddy! Papa! It's raining ice cream!" Ethan said in a estatic manner. Both men started laughing slightly, trying to suppress it but failing miserably.

"Oh honey, that's not ice cream" Phil said.

"No?" the child seemed confused.

"No, it is snow" Dan expained and Ethan repeated the word "It ceirtanly isn't raining ice cream, It's snowing" 

Phil knocked the door and Phil's mom greeted them all with a hug. Dan put Ethan down and let him wander freely through the house. 

Apparently they were the first ones to arrive, so they helped a bit in the kitchen. Once done they all sat on the couch and watched a movie. Half way through the movie Phil's brother arrived, and they all decided to eat.

The evening passed quickly everybody telling anecdotes, talking a little about their jobs, laughing at some funny stories, all while Ethan watched film after film.

Soon enough night arrived and Ethan fell asleep in the couch. Phil carried him to his old bedroom and laid him on the bed, tucking him in.

A little later that night Dan and Phil put their presents under the tree, then they said their good nights and went to sleep.

Next morning, everyone was awake early due to an overly eager kid. They all had a quick breakfast to open the presents.

Once sitting near the christmas tree Phil sitting next to Dan, whi had his head rested on his shoulder, and startied giving the presents and reading the tag. The first one was Santa's present to Ethan. He tore the wrapping and squealed delightfully at seeing the train in the package.

Dan and Phil looked at each other happily while his son opened the toy. They couldn't wait for the next christmas to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for now, hope you liked it and I'll read you soon (I hope)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'll be posting one shots here every two weeks :) Hope you like it and see you soon!


End file.
